


you can't sit there all day

by capsiclecevans



Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Stressed!Reader, capsiclecevans on Tumblr too, worried!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: Chris is worried about you when you have been overworking over the last week and tries to help you cut down so you don’t get sick
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895722
Kudos: 25





	you can't sit there all day

**Warnings** : no major warnings, just fluff

 **Summary** : Chris is worried about you when you have been overworking over the last week and tries to help you cut down so you don’t get sick

 **Word Count** : 1.6k

 **Pairing** : Chris Evans x Reader

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

It wasn’t often that you had to work so much when Chris was home. But since your team literally brushed off this presentation onto you, to prepare it all by yourself, you had been confined to your office in your shared Boston home ever since you had it given to you in your team meeting on the Monday morning.

This had meant missing quality time spent with Chris, who had just spent 6 weeks away from Boston on a press tour of America and Europe promoting Knives Out with the cast. He had arrived home early on the Monday morning crawling into bed beside you mere hours before you had to go to the office for this meeting of yours. Most of the time your job was able to be done remotely, but the team meetings were always a big deal and you had to be in the office for them.

Since the Monday afternoon, when you arrived home from the office with a large mountain of paperwork for the presentation, your bum had made good friends with your office chair for nearly 14 hours a day so you could get this work completely. By being stuck in your office meant that you had barely seen Chris, or Dodger for a matter of fact, you saw them briefly in the morning when you went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, lunch then when you eventually walked up to your shared bedroom after eating the dinner Chris had made you by yourself in your office. You knew that this wasn’t healthy, you needed to spend time away from work so you could relax. You needed to spend time with Chris, especially after 6 weeks separation due to his job, but you were too conscientious to stop working as this presentation was very important to prove that the team was performing as they should be.

You yawned softly into the sleeve of one of Chris’ old Patriots hoodie you had stolen from him, you were slowly losing concentration as you read over the material you had already collated on your laptop. Your eyes were getting heavy and your shoulders felt tense as you pushed your glasses up the bridge of your nose. Having opted to not even wear your contacts for the last 3 days as staring at your laptop would have dried your eyes out a lot quicker than if you wore your glasses.

You jump ever so slightly when you see a mug of steaming hot tea being placed on the Captain America coaster you have next to your pen pot, looking up at Chris and smiling softly. Gratefully, more like. He smiles back down at you lightly, the soft half-smile you have loved ever since before you two got together, before leaning down to press a loving kiss to your hair.

He hands rest on your shoulders lightly and he frowns to himself when he can feel how tense your muscles are, slowly and gently he begins to massage them to try and help you in any way that he can. You hadn’t really spoken to him about work recently, but he did know how important this presentation must be if you are working longer than if you did have to go into the office.

You sigh and melt into his touch as his fingers work into the knots, you felt instantly relaxed by him just being in the room with you. He had been a saint while you had been too focused on work. He had made sure that you were eating, bringing the food to your office if you did forget to come out to eat, also ensuring that you were drinking plenty as well. He also knew when you needed to be left alone, to work, and during those periods of time, he would either go to visit his family or go into his office to catch up with some emails or call his agent or depending on the time of day, took Dodger for a long walk.

“Thank you…” You whisper, your voice was hoarse from the lack of use as you reach over your shoulder to give Chris’ hand a gentle squeeze, a sign to show that you appreciate that he has brought this to you. Chris knew you too well at this point in your relationship to know that a cup of tea always keeps you going, and would calm you and your nerves down over the presentation.

“Your welcome…” You hear him whisper, squeezing your shoulders lightly before he perches himself against your desk, looking down at you. You look up at his face properly for the first time in God knows how long. Well, at least the first time today, and it was a sight for sore eyes, you had missed him even though you were in the same house again. His expression as he looked down at you was just of worry, he was worried that you were going to work yourself too hard and make yourself sick.

You reach for your mug of tea, chuckling a little when you see that it is your favourite mug, sporting the quote “I get to tap America’s ass.” A fan had made it for you as a gift, and gave it to Chris when she met him at a convention while he was promoting Knives Out in LA, citing the hilarious quote from Endgame. As you blow on the steaming tea gently to cool it down so you wouldn’t burn your mouth as you drink it, you notice that Chris is watching you intently, looking for something to make him worry more as you have been cooped up in the same room for so long. Dodger sits at his feet and his tail wags a little, looking between you both curiously.

“You can’t sit there all day…I’m worried that you are going to make yourself sick by overworking yourself…” He says, his eyes widening a little at the thought of you getting sick. He looked a little like a lost puppy, and your eyes softened at the sight of him. He was insanely worried about you.

“I’m not Chris…” You sigh a little before setting the mug back on the coaster, resting your free hand on his arm lightly to try and comfort him. “But, I need to get this work completed…” You say, frowning when you look at your laptop as your email notification sounds. You hoped that it was one of your team members asking if you wanted some help, maybe take over for a few days so you can relax and spend time with your boyfriend, but no, it wasn’t. As you open it, you remove your glasses to rub your already sore eyes, slipping them back on as you read of some more requirements that the presentation needed to follow.

“You need to rest though love, why don’t you just send what you already have to your team, make them complete the rest? I can see that they aren’t helping by the amount of time you are having to spend in here…” Chris says, crossing his arms lightly, biting his lip as you sit back a little in your chair. You rest your head back gently, looking at Chris quietly, you were secretly glad that he had noticed how you were struggling slightly by yourself, that you needed help. Maybe, you should just stick up for yourself and send it to the whole team, demanding them to pull their weight. Allowing you to have some time to relax, away from your laptop.

You think for a few minutes about how relaxing it would be to spend the weekend with Chris and Dodger, smiling a little to yourself as thoughts of afternoon walks, coffee shop dates and watching the Pat’s game with Chris and his family flooded your mind. “Plus, I think Dodge is sick of my company and wants some of your attention…” Chris’ voice interrupts your daydreaming and you smile at him as he reaches to pet the dog laid down by your feet now. He hadn’t been allowed in your office this week while you worked, unlike all the other times he laid down by your feet while you worked while Chris was away.

“I think you may have a point…” You mumble before leaning towards your laptop, composing a new email to your team, including your boss so she can see how you have been treated in regards to the presentation, asking for them to pull their weight and also to not bother you for the next week as you had been working tirelessly for 5 days straight now. Hopefully, by adding your boss into the recipient's list of the email will make the teamwork harder and get the rest of the presentation completed without you.

Chris smiles at you and shuts your laptop for you when you have sent the email with all the materials you had already sorted, taking your hand gently to help you out of the chair. You both walk through to the living room, curling up on the couch slowly, Dodger curling up next to you both as you spend the rest of the afternoon watching films and relaxing as Chris talks about his time away.

You smile to yourself as you listen to Chris talk about his time away from Boston, content that you have your boyfriend there when you need him most to make you realise what is best for you and get you out of the unhealthy habits you have when it comes to work.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧


End file.
